


【九泽】感冒

by zxdm9



Category: no - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:01:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23088196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zxdm9/pseuds/zxdm9
Kudos: 13





	【九泽】感冒

有在纠结是写0995还是淘汰区

最后决定0995的部分就交给九哥了（？？

Summary：淘汰区＋按摩棒＋震环+真空外出+伪公众场合调教play

柔和的晨光一缕一缕从窗户的缝隙洒进来，照在两具缠绕的身体上，满是红痕的身体和皱成一团堪堪掩住两人下身的白色棉被，告诏前一晚的春色。

陳零九揉了揉眼睛，模糊的视野里只有一头蓬松的软毛，烫金的颜色紧贴着他的胸口。邱锋泽似乎还睡得投入，长长的睫毛乖顺的趴着。感觉到陳零九的动作，才懵懂的张开了眼，就着半个身子都在陳零九怀里的姿势直直往人颈窝里蹭。毛茸茸的头发刮的陳零九有些痒，锁骨上又新添了两个红印，始作俑者笑眯眯的趴在他的胸口，眼睛眨巴眨巴的，粉红的舌尖在唇上来回扫过，让干燥的嘴唇也变得水光潋滟，一副讨吻的样子。

陳零九的嘴角弯起了弧度，撩起人额前的碎发，抵上他的额头，温柔的舔吻着邱锋泽的唇瓣。邱锋泽双眸微阖，满足的咧开了嘴角。

“狼人杀偶像早啊～”可爱的人儿嘟哝着撒娇。

陳零九顿感心脏被击中，无奈的感叹自己真是被吃的死死的。昨天晚上，邱锋泽射了太多次，他堵住不让他再射了，结果那人哼哼唧唧软乎乎的求他，眼泪汪汪的样子让他果断缴械投降。结果就是，还没做到最后，那人就自己爽的晕了过去，只留他一个人解决。

“锋泽过来”陳零九眯着眼睛看向光着身子在衣柜里找衣服的恋人。

“我先找个底裤啦”邱锋泽的耳朵又染上了红。

“那种东西…今天不需要”陳零九爬下床，把刚刚脱离被窝的邱锋泽带回去。

“威——也太北烂了”邱锋泽还认为陳零九在开玩笑。

直到身后被抵上一根硬物，被操弄多了的后面几乎条件反射般收缩，开始吞吃那根又粗又长的橡胶制品。

“零九……”邱锋泽的声线颤抖着，咬着下唇，可怜巴巴的盯着陳零九，大有故技重施的样子。

陳零九有了防备，指腹缠绵的滑过邱锋泽光滑白净的脊背，安抚着他。另一只手却往邱锋泽下身探，抓住那根不听话的性器，邱锋泽全身都颤栗起来，“嗯……”邱锋泽难受的扭动身体，带有软刺的小环勒住了他的东西。即使是没立起来的时候都涨涨的，如果等会……

邱锋泽坐在录影棚里，他真是神使鬼差才听了陳零九的鬼话。他懊恼的看着特意坐在自己对面的陳零九，因为没穿底裤，顶端在牛仔裤粗糙的质地上来回磨蹭，又肿又涨的挺了起来。后面被塞的满满当当的，坐在椅子上后这种被填满的感觉越发明显，稍微降下重心之后，那根东西就会直直戳上让他汁水淋漓的点。邱锋泽双唇微张，轻声喘息着，不希望左右两边的人注意到他。可是他僵直着背一言不发的行为太过奇怪，右边的伟晋转过头来，“怎么了？不舒服吗？”

“肚子……不太舒服” 的确，坐下之后那根东西像是要顶穿他的腹部，如果不是t恤够蓬松，他甚至怀疑自己的小腹会有一个明显的凸起。

“干嘛啦！来例假吼？”黄伟晋似乎注意到邱锋泽低沉的情绪，大笑着想活跃气氛。

“来个毛哦”邱锋泽扯出一个微笑。

坐在对面将一切尽收眼底的陳零九挑了挑眉，竟然还有时间和前任说笑。

那东西开始晃动起来，紧紧贴着穴肉打转，一点一点开拓他身体最柔软的地方。邱锋泽觉得自己的后面被撑到了一个极限，难耐的夹了夹肠道，按摩棒似乎往更深的地方去了，摩挲着深处敏感的肠肉，邱锋泽眼眶通红，几乎要趴在桌上。

抽取身份的时候，邱锋泽的指尖抖个不停，极小的动作也差点让他叫出声来。看到手里的牌之后，邱锋泽想死的心都有了，狼人，还是狼王。他双腿并拢，将那粗长物事牢牢锁在体内，被迫承受着震动给他带来的一波又一波情潮。

“狼人请睁眼”

邱锋泽实在是没有力气再去安排战术，眼角像浸了水一样，乖张的垂下，安分了听从自己队友的安排。说到闭眼，唯一的好处啊——他内心咒骂了陳零九数次，然后紧张的把手伸进裤子里，对不起对不起对不起，那个震环紧紧的勒住了勃起的东西，后面痒得要命，前面又不让碰。他实在忍不住。

他抚摸着自己出水的前端，戳弄马眼，快感直冲大脑，不经闷哼出声。旁边突然穿了窸窸窣窣的响声，邱锋泽几乎蜷了起来，拜托，伟晋千万不要是神职…要是真的被他看到，邱锋泽颤抖着，这样暴露的想象似乎给他带来了巨大的刺激。

但他没有想到，那个人，是陳零九。作为女巫陳零九睁眼，便饶有兴趣的看向自己的恋人，听到那声色情的呜咽，陳零九才发现原来他的恋人在做坏事。真是急坏了，竟然自己弄了起来。

“天亮请睁眼”

邱锋泽根本没有抿牌，他玩自己都自顾不暇了，幸好他前面也没什么人需要点评的，他连一句完整的话都说不出来，塞在他体内抚慰后面的东西给了他极大的欢愉。嗯……很像零九…但还差一点。

“嗯……我…抿牌……10…不好……过”邱锋泽已经脱力了，报复的瞪着陳零九。 按摩棒嘬着邱锋泽的前列腺点吸，前面硬邦邦的，充血着想要撑开那个震环，最后却只能被狠狠的压着。好想……好想要零九…帮我…摸一下。邱锋泽表情迷离的呢喃着。

不出所料，之后的每一个位置都打了邱锋泽的状态低，又没有预言家跳出来。邱锋泽被票出去的时候不知该不该感到开心，他现在真的能走到淘汰区吗？

“启动角色技能”

“带……10号”

陳零九倒是没有再为难他，绕了半圈把他从位置上捞起来带到淘汰区。邱锋泽的腿根不住打颤，几乎是陳零九搂着他的腰把人提到淘汰区。

“零九……难受…”邱锋泽不能表现的太明显，前面还有摄像头在拍，他只能侧过脸，奶声奶气的呜咽着。

“锋泽刚刚不是自己摸过”陳零九倒是直接，低下头对着人的耳朵吹气。结果那人又软了身子，陳零九架住他。

“你……你！看到……了”邱锋泽紧紧抓着淘汰区的柱子，他能感受到自己的软肉像是被操熟了一样发着热。

“帮你揉揉”陳零九的手顺着衣服的下摆摸进去，前面游戏的提示音还在播报着。

“会……被看到……的”邱锋泽试图躲避陳零九出格的动作。

“不会的，这里有「淘汰区」的板挡着”陳零九看到他吓到发颤的样子，半环住他，手抓住他的乳尖。粉色的乳头早已高高立起，邱锋泽的乳头形状要比一般人更尖一些。在小小的一点终于迎来拇指的按捏时，他忍不住发出了一声高亢的叫声。 坐在前面的大家纷纷转头看向两人，邱锋泽鼓起的t恤让人无法分辨里面还有一只作恶的手。

等到众人终于转回去，邱锋泽才松下了身体。

陳零九用手去摸那个乳尖上的凹陷，把乳首掐的又红又肿。“锋泽……想想我以前吸你的奶尖…那里会变得亮晶晶的……你会忍不住把它们往我嘴里送……”

“唔……零九……求你……把下面的东西……拿掉”邱锋泽听了陳零九的话，敏感的立刻有了反应，前面难受的挺直，肿的像是要炸开了一样，连牛仔裤都被渗出一道水渍，但硬是一点都没射出来，“马上……还会有人来的…”

果然，被淘汰了的小赖也站到了淘汰区，只不过他似乎很关心战况，一直探着头张望。

陳零九把邱锋泽搂在怀里，手往下身探去。坏心的握住整根，拨弄着那块被束缚着的肉。

“零九……要…坏了……先…拿掉…小赖……嗯、”呻吟声被堵在喉咙里，最后化成了绵软的鼻音，一点一点地从鼻腔里哼唱出来，却越发的勾人了。邱锋泽处在两难难境地，一方面他真的想要零九摸摸他的前面，另一方面小赖现在就站着他们身边，一转头就能看见他们的动作，马上还会有更多人来……

越来越多人往淘汰区走，陳零九借着长款风衣做掩护，缓慢的给邱锋泽撸着。倒是邱锋泽自己忍不了，隔着t恤玩起了自己硬挺的奶头，还有后面被抵着狠干的前列腺，身体因为堆积了太多的快感而不停的抖动着。陳零九看到邱锋泽已经无法自持的表情，一把把人拉进怀里，启动震环猛的刺激了一下人儿，终于帮他卸下那个要命的东西，湿滑的液体流了他一手。

游戏也差不多结束了。

陳零九把人抱回休息室，直接让人跨坐在自己身上休息，潮红的眼角埋在他的颈窝，为了掩盖下身的狼藉，只得在两人身上盖上那件长款风衣。

他们的关系圈里人都心知肚明，虽然他们平时也很闪……但是——

“娱百休息室是缺那把椅子是不是？？”

“非要坐身上陳零九你？？”

“他不舒服”陳零九一手揽着人儿，另一手在衣服底下暗暗解开了邱锋泽牛仔裤的拉链。抬起眼，一副逐客的样子。

大家开好玩笑也就各自散开了。陳零九这才开始动作。他把手伸进去，轻轻的抚弄着邱锋泽的大腿内侧，那人哼哼唧唧的热气尽数撒在陳零九耳畔。陳零九稍微用力的抓上邱锋泽的东西，水黏腻的流了邱锋泽一腿。突然有个人从他们面前的走道经过，吓得邱锋泽又是狠狠一颤。

“零九……我…我想要……你进来”邱锋泽的后面似乎已经适应了那根按摩棒，空虚的希望什么更大的东西能狠狠的插进去。

“零九…我们都先走了……你们记得锁门”一行人把钥匙扔在他们的桌边，还贴心的为他们关上了门。

陳零九揭开风衣，邱锋泽抬起头，舌尖轻扫过柔软唇瓣，探进了上颚，卷起口腔的软肉纠缠。每次亲完之后，邱锋泽总是会露出一种被喂饱了的满足表情，每当这个时候，陳零九就会，特别想干他。

邱锋泽的脚尖点着地，伏在桌面上，翘起臀部，陳零九从后面抽出按摩棒，还调皮的转动了一下，不出所料的看见邱锋泽的眼睛里又噙满了泪水。

邱锋泽握着椅子把手慢慢往下坐，刚刚被按摩棒干的又热又湿的后面紧紧吸着陳零九的东西。陳零九享受着服务，还沾着邱锋泽体液的按摩棒毫不留情的抵上乳尖，邱锋泽一瞬间就失去了力气直直的跌上陳零九的性器，被填的又满又深，那根按摩棒还在乳晕上来回打着圈，把邱锋泽两颗可怜的乳头干的红肿一片。邱锋泽像是爽到了极点，无所顾忌的浪叫起来，淫荡的声音回响着。 

这个体位实在是太棒了，邱锋泽坐在陳零九身上，陳零九觉得自己的东西被他的嫩肉包裹了，每次顶撞都能轻而易举的让人抽抽搭搭。“嗯……”邱锋泽口齿不清的嘟哝。陳零九把着邱锋泽纤细的腰，不断地变换着角度将自己送进去再抽出来，穴口已经变得通红。陳零九不断挺动着身体，邱锋泽只能无力的随着欲望的浪潮漂流，深入再摇晃，身前的性器也越发挺立。那节节攀升的欲望的浪花从尾脊骨末端一路攀升而上，在他脑海里炸成绚烂一片，炸得他头晕眼花。

后来每次邱锋泽到娱百休息室的时候，

都能想起自己和陳零九到底干了多蠢的事。

  


  


  


  


  



End file.
